nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quicken spell
Bug or engine limitation I think its debatable whether its due to a bug or whether BioWare just happened to implement them this way due to engine/time limitations. I vote for removing the bits saying "due to a bug". GhostNWN 01:21, 21 June 2006 (PDT) *I'll second that. --Countess Terra 00:12, 23 June 2006 (PDT) Notes vs. description anyone want to tell people why the notes and the description are contradicting ? this needs fixed! -- January 10, 2007 * The description is always taken from the in-game text, while the notes display any differences. 75.2.11.214 16:29, 11 January 2007 (PST) Free actions Do quickened spells still count as free actions? Is this working properly? --169.231.1.197 17:30, 21 May 2007 (PDT) * NWN does not have the concept of a "free action". (If this was a more recent comment, I'd suggest listing the characteristics of a free action so that someone could confirm/refute which ones apply to quickened spells. But it's old, and the questioner probably won't be checking back here.) --The Krit 14:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :* In a sense though it does have the concept of a second casting in a round (which quicken spell allows). The standard spells take a full round to cast, but for some things (like the undead shape spectre's shadow attack) the spell is cast instantaneously allowing the rest of the entire round for movement, but not a second cast. I think a similar case arises with potions and healer's kits, that only one can be used in a round but there is still time left in the round for movement. WhiZard 15:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::* "In a sense" is the reason I'd have asked for characteristics if the question wasn't asked well over two years ago. I didn't think going into such details was worth the time at this point. But since you brought up healer's kits, I was able to use three of them per round while hasted (using regeneration to mark the end of each round). --The Krit 17:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Casting times A test indicates, haste reduces spell conjure time by half. A normal or hasted spell has a 500 milliseconds' base cast time. And quicken spells will always consume the same time, about 1 second. #Shield: ConjureTime 1500, CastTime 1000 #* Normal: 2002 #* Haste Only: 1264 #* Quicken Only: 1008 #* Haste & Quicken: 1013 #Modified Shield: ConjureTime 3000, CastTime 2000 #* Normal: 3506 #* Haste Only: 2016 #* Quicken Only: 1007 #* Haste & Quicken: 1001 #Modified Shield: ConjureTime 500, CastTime 100 #* Normal: 1007 #* Haste Only: 751 #* Quicken Only: 1003 #* Haste & Quicken: 1014 t1.jpg|Test 1 t2.jpg|Test 2 t3.jpg|Test 3 In some degree, quick spell DOES further improve spell casting speed. The Priest 05:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * Your subtraction is off on test three. Haste only reports 472 in your image, but you recorded 751. Try keeping one parameter the same and adjusting the other to indicate a pattern for the two unquickened ones. WhiZard 06:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: The lack of a 0 on for : 31 confused me. Looks good. WhiZard 06:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) * I think the page should be modified to reflect this. A Quickened spell does cast noticeably quicker (though the delay in between starting to cast another spell is still 3 seconds) especially when dueling another mage because you can get off a spell within 1 second whereas your opponent spends 1.5 seconds casting a spell. 00:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC)